James „Sawyer“ Ford
:''Dieser Artikel befasst sich mit James Ford, der sich "Sawyer" als Spitzname zulegte. Für den "echten" Sawyer klicke hier Sawyer (original). | Last=N/A | Flashback1= | Name=James Ford | Alter=35 | Herkunft=Knoxville, Tennessee, USA | Status=am Leben | Beruf=Hochstapler | GrundAus=Den echten Sawyer finden und töten | GrundTrip=Abgeschoben nach der Verhaftung in Sydney | Familie=Mr. Ford - Vater Mary Ford - Mutter Clementine Phillips - Tochter Verstorbener Onkel | synchro=Johannes Baasner | Images= }} Vor dem Absturz thumb|left|Der junge James James Ford wird 1969 in Jasper, Alabama als Sohn wohlhabender Eltern geboren. Im Alter von acht Jahren werden seine Eltern von einem Mann, der sich Sawyer. nennt, um ihre gesamten Ersparnisse betrogen in dem der echte Sawyer erst ein Verhältnis mit seiner Mutter beginnt und dann mit dem Geld von James Eltern, das er eigentlich investieren soll, verschwindet. Daraufhin erschießt sein Vater seine Mutter und begeht anschließend Selbstmord während James zu Hause ist. Damals schreibt er an den echten Sawyer einen Brief, den er ihm irgendwann einmal geben will. Mit 20 steckt James in schweren Geldnöten und beginnt mit der Masche des echten Sawyers nun seinerseits Frauen mit reichen Männern auszunehmen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt nennt er sich Sawyer. Den Brief den er als Kind an den echten Sawyer geschrieben hat behält er und James gibt auch die Jagd auf ihn auch nie auf. thumb|left|Sawyer im Gefängnis Während seiner Zeit als Betrüger lernt Sawyer eine Frau namens Cassidy kennen, die ihn anscheinend durchschaut hat und sich dann von James einige Betrügereien beibringen lässt . Während er später im Gefängnis sitzt besucht Cassidy ihn und sagt ihm, dass er eine Tochter namens Clementine hat. Während dieses Gefängnisaufenthaltes freundet sich James mit einem Mann namens Munson der 10 Millionen $ an Staatsgeldern gestohlen hat. James erschleicht sich das Vertrauen von Munson bis dieser ihm sagt wo das Geld versteckt ist. Dieses Wissen gibt James an den Gefängnisleiter Direktor Harris weiter, der dafür James die Haftentlassung verspricht . Später trifft James seinen ehemaligen Partner Hibbs wieder. Dieser behauptet zu wissen wo sich der echte Sawyer befindet und schickt James nach Sydney, wo dieser den echten Sawyer erschießen soll. Als James der Mut verlässt geht er in die Bar The Last Call in der er Jacks Vater, Christian Shephard, trifft. Christian erzählt James von dem schlechten Verhältnis zu seinem Sohn, Jack, und ermutigt James auf jeden Fall zu Ende zu bringen, weshalb er nach Australien gekommen ist. Daraufhin erschießt James Frank Duckett der aber nicht der echte Sawyer ist,sondern sich nur Geld von Hibbs geliehen hat und es nicht so schnell zurückzahlen konnte . Wenig später wird James verhaftet weil er in einer Kneipe dem Landwirtschaftsminister bei einer Kneipenschlägerei eine Kopfnuss verpasst hat. Da die Polizei ihm noch weitere kriminelle Machenschaften unterstellt wird er aus Australien ausgewiesen und muss das Land mit Oceanic Flug 815, Platz 15D, verlassen. Auf der Insel 1. Staffel Nach der Bruchlandung von Oceanic Flug 815 macht sich James direkt bei den anderen Überlebenden unbeliebt. So verdächtigt er zum Beispiel Sayid auf Grund seiner Herkunft ein Terrorist zu sein, der das Flugzeug in die Luft gesprengt hat . Trotzdem begleitet er Sayid, Kate, Charlie, Boone und Shannon auf eine Expedition um ein Notrufsignal abzusetzen. Auf dem Weg werden sie von einem Eisbär angegriffen, den James mit der Waffe des Marschalls erschießt. Oben auf dem Berg empfängt die Gruppe einen französischen Hilferuf, der seit über 16 Jahren gesendet wird. Nach ihrer Rückkehr sammelt James alles Nützliche aus den Trümmern des Flugzeugs und aus dem was angeschwemmt wird ein und hortet sie. Viele dieser Sachen setzt er im laufe der Zeit zum Tausch gegen Essen und Gefälligkeiten ein. Zudem hat James Probleme damit, dass Jack der Anführer der Gruppe ist und wieder setzt sich ihm wo es nur geht. Als Shannons Inhalator alle ist, wird James beschuldigt ihren Ersatzinhalator zu haben den Boone in seinem Koffer hatte, da er ein Buch aus Boones Koffer liest. Um den Inhalator zu bekommen beschließt Sayid James zu foltern, aber er sagt nichts sondern verlangt im Austausch einen Kuss von Kate. Sie küsst ihn und James erklärt, dass er ihn nicht hat und das Buch angeschwemmt wurde. Daraufhin sticht ihm Sayid ein Messer in den Arm und verletzt eine Arterie. Jack rettet sein Leben . thumb|left|Kate erfährt die Wahrheit über den Brief James hat Kate den Brief gezeigt, den er noch immer bei sich trägt, um ihr zu zeigen, wie schlecht er ist. Kate findet aber heraus, dass er den Brief geschrieben und ihn nicht bekommen hat . Bei einer Tour mit Kate durch den Dschungel findet James den Aktenkoffer des Marschalls . Er behauptet Schlösser knacken zu können, scheitert aber am Schloss des Halliburton Koffer, den er an Jack abgeben muss, als dieser ihm droht, ihm die Medikamente für seine Verletzung nicht mehr zu geben . Nach einiger Zeit bekommt James starke Kopfschmerzen und Jack diagnostiziert Weitsichtigkeit. Er bastelt ihm eine Lesebrille aus zwei verschiedenen die er im Wrack findet . Als Michael das zweite Floß baut erkauft sich James einen Platz darauf mit den von ihm gehorteten Dingen. Bevor er die Insel verlässt erzählt er Jack von der Begegnung mit dessen Vater in Sydney . Kurz nachdem er mit Michael, Walt und Jin die Insel verlassen hat, liest er die Briefe der anderen Überlenden, die Charlie ihm in einer Flasche gegeben hat. Nach kurzer Zeit wird das Floß von den Anderen angegriffen und Walt wird entführt & . 2. Staffel James und Michael stranden schließlich an einem anderen Abschnitt der Insel und treffen dort auf den gefesselten Jin. Der wurde von den Überlebenden des Flugzeugabsturzes aus dem Heck der Maschine gefangen genommen. Genau so ergeht es auch James und Michael und sie werden in ein abgedecktes Loch geworfen, denn die Tailies denken, dass sie zu den Anderen gehören . Nachdem das Missverständnis aufgeklärt ist, werden die drei wieder "frei" gelassen und die Tailies verlangen in das Strandcamp geführt zu werden. James gerät auf dem Weg immer wieder mit der Anführerin Ana Lucia aneinander, bis er durch seine Schussverletzung dauerhaft das Bewusstsein verliert und auf einer Trage getragen wird . Mr. Eko trägt ihn schließlich alleine das letzte Stück zum Camp und findet Jack auf dem Golfplatz wo er eine Runde mit Kate spielt. Sie bringen James sofort zur Station und stecken ihn erst einmal unter die kalte Dusche um sein Fieber zu senken, dass von der Infektion der Schusswunde kommt. Jack schafft es nicht ihm eine Tablette zu geben also kümmert sich Kate um ihn, nimmt ihn in die Arme und schafft es schließlich ihm die Tablette zu geben . Sie bleibt auch die nächste Zeit an seinem Bett und kümmert sich um ihn. Während Jack den Verband an James Schulter wechselt fragt James ihn wo sie ist und danach gesteht er, dass er sie liebt. Jack geht davon aus, dass er Kate meint. Als James wieder zu sich kommt und die Stockbetten sieht ist er fest davon überzeugt sie wären gerettet worden und als Kate ihn nach draußen begleitet ist er schwer enttäuscht . Während Kate ihm am nächsten Tag am Strand die Haare schneidet bemerkt sie, dass James jetzt bei allen sehr beliebt ist . James muss erst einmal sehen, wie er damit zurecht kommt nicht mehr von allen gehasst zu werden. Am nächsten Tag befreit James Jack und Locke aus der Waffenkammer der Station, in der Michael sie eingeschlossen hat. Anschließend schließt er sich den beiden an um Michael zu verfolgen und wieder zurück zu bringen . Dabei geraten er und Jack ständig aneinander, da Jack eifersüchtig und wütend über James (wahrscheinliche) Gefühle für Kate ist. Als sie dabei auf einen der Anderen, Mr. Friendly, treffen, erwischt James ein Streifschuss am Hals. thunb|right|James als er den Diebstahl der Waffen bekannt gibt Einige Tage später bringt James mit Charlies Hilfe alle Waffen in seine Gewalt, indem er einen Überfall auf Sun inszeniert und den Verdacht bei Locke, der die Waffen der Gruppe unter Verschluss hat, auf Ana Lucia lenkt. Die hat nämlich vor eine kleine Armee gegen die Anderen ins Feld zu führen. Daraufhin bringt Locke die Waffen an einen anderen Ort, denn er hält den Plan für zu gefährlich. Dabei wird er von Charlie beobachtet und der gibt die Waffen James. . Somit hat James es wieder geschafft, dass alle ihn verabscheuen obwohl die Gruppe noch nicht einmal weiß, das er und Charlie Sun angegriffen haben. Als Claires Sohn krank wird und Kate ihn nach einer Waffe fragt um nach Danielle im Dschungel zu suchen gibt James ihr ohne Wiederstand sofort eine . James erfährt als erster dass Sun glaubt schwanger zu sein, als sie ihn nach einem Schwangerschaftstest fragt. Somit bekommt er viele Informationen über die anderen der Gruppe über die Dinge, die er hat und andere brauchen. . Einige Tage später spielt James mit Kate und Hurley am Strand Poker um verschiedene Früchte. Als Jack dazukommt gewinnt er alles was James hat. James will unbedingt Revanche und seine Früchte zurück. Jack geht darauf ein, wenn James alle Medikamente setzt, die er noch gehortet hat. Beim geben versucht James zu betrügen hat aber bei Jack keine Chance damit durchzukommen. Jack gewinnt schließlich alles mit einem Paar neunen gegen James Paar fünfen . Als Hurley beginnt Dave auf der Insel zu sehen bittet er James um das Medikament Clonazepam. Als er sich James wegen seiner Halluzinationen anvertraut, macht dieser sich nur über Hurley lustig. Daraufhin geht Hurley auf James los und schlägt ihn bis schließlich Jin dazwischen geht. Bei dem Handgemenge wird sein Zelt zerstört . Als Jack sich auf den Weg macht um den Anderen vorzuschlagen Michael und Walt gegen den angeblichen Henry auszutauschen geht James davon aus, dass Jack eine Waffe von ihm braucht. Als Jack ihm klarmacht, dass er schon eine Waffe hat, schockiert James das sehr . Als Ana Lucia eine Waffe von James möchte, um sich an Henry zu rächen, der sie gewürgt hat, lehnt er kategorisch ab. Sie lauert ihm im Dschungel auf und versucht, die Waffe mit Gewalt an sich zu bringen, hat damit aber kein Glück. Als James sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht am Boden hält, küsst sie ihn und beide haben Sex miteinander. Ana Lucia nutzt die Situation aus. Denn mit seinen Sachen hat James auch die Waffe abgelegt, die sie nun heimlich einsteckt. Nachdem Ana Henry nicht erschießen kann, gibt sie die Waffe an Michael, der aber damit nicht Henry, sondern Ana erschießt und die dazukommende Libby schwer verwundet. Jack will das Heroin von James um es Libby leichter zu machen, besteht aber drauf, dass Kate ihn begleitet wenn er es holt. Somit ist James in der Zwickmühle: entweder er zeigt Kate wo das Heroin und somit auch wo die Waffen sind oder er lässt Libby schmerzvoll sterben. Er entscheidet sich dafür Libby zu helfen und gibt den Ort seines Lagers preis . James gehört mit zu der Gruppe die Michael ausgewählt hat um Walt von den anderen zurückzuholen. Dafür teilt er alle Waffen, die er gehortet hat, aus . Er ist der erste, der von den Anderen, an die Michael sie verraten hat, mit einem Betäubungspfeil getroffen wird und das Bewusstsein verliert. Er wird zusammen mit Kate, Jack und Hurley gefangen genommen. Hurley wird mit der Nachricht zurückgeschickt, dass die anderen Überlebenden nie die drei Suchen dürfen. James, Jack und Kate bleiben die Gefangenen der Anderen. 3. Staffel Wir sehen, wo sich Jack, Sawyer und Kate befinden, nachdem sie von den Others mitgenommen wurden. Sawyer findet sich in einem Käfig wieder, der mit verschiedenen Schaltern und Knöpfen ausgestattet ist. Nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Fluchtversuch durch die Hilfe des Gefangenen im Käfig daneben, wird er wieder in den Käfig befördert. Kate und Sawyer werden zur Arbeit gezwungen. Währenddessen taucht plötzlich Alex auf und spricht heimlich mit Kate. Einige Zeit später packt Sawyer Kate plötzlich und küsst sie. Als sie voneinander getrennt werden, schafft es Sawyer, einem Other das Gewehr abzunehmen. Als er ihnen damit droht merkt er, dass jemand eine Waffe auf Kate gerichtet hat. Endlich wieder am Strand, hält John 'seine' Rede, in der er alle wissen lässt, dass er sich zuerst um Mr. Eko kümmern wird und sie sich dann auf den Weg zu den Others machen werden, um Jack, Kate und Sawyer zu retten. Hurley ist nach dieser Rede ziemlich verwirrt, da ihm das wie ein Déjà-vu vorkommt. Unruhe in der Gruppe um Ben: erst sehen Kate und Sawyer wie die angeschossene Colleen vorbeigetragen wird und wenig später folgt Jack - geführt von bewaffneten Others. Sawyer plant wieder einen Ausbruch. Er möchte den nächsten Käfigbesucher mit einem elektrischen Schock niederstrecken. Leider rechnet er nicht damit, dass in der Zeit zwischen seiner Planung und der Ausführung der Strom in seinem Käfig abgedreht wird. Das führt schließlich dazu, dass er nach einer Tracht Prügel an einen Tisch gefesselt wieder zu sich kommt. Ben erklärt ihm, dass ihm ein Herzschrittmacher eingesetzt wurde, der - sollte Sawyers Puls einen gewissen Wert überschreiten - zu einer Explosion seines Herzens führen würde. Am nächsten Morgen nimmt Ben Sawyer mit auf einen kleinen "Ausflug". Dabei erfährt Sawyer, dass die Sache mit dem Herzschrittmacher nur eine Finte war... Und schließlich zeigt Ben ihm das unfassbare: sie befinden sich die ganze Zeit auf einer zweiten, deutlich kleineren Insel. Im Arbeitscamp kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall. Alex sorgt durch ihr plötzliches Auftauchen kurzzeitig für Wirbel, aber sie kann schnell überwältigt und weggebracht werden... allerdings nicht, ohne Kate und Sawyer noch vor der Unehrlichkeit der Others warnen zu können. Wieder bei den Käfigen kommt es zu einer romantischen Szene zwischen Kate und Sawyer. Jack kann unverhofft durch die nicht verschlossene Tür seinem Gefängnis entfleuchen, trifft aber sehr bald auf Ben... nachdem Jack Kate und Sawyer eng umschlungen über Bens Monitore sehen konnte, treibt ihn nun nur noch ein Gedanke: Flucht. Er willigt ein, Ben zu seinen Bedingungen zu operieren. Am nächsten Morgen kommt es zum Höhepunkt: Saywer steht kurz davor, von Pickett hingerichtet zu werden, als Jack die Situation im OP durch einen medizinischen Kniff an sich reisst und Toms Walkie-Talkie dazu nutzt, um Kate dazu zu bringen, zu fliehen. Während Jack versucht, Bens OP zu sabotieren, spitzt sich die Situation bei den Käfigen zu: Picket ist drauf und dran, Sawyer hinzurichten, doch als Jack sich über das Funkgerät meldet, ermöglicht diese kurze Ablenkung Kate und Sawyer die Flucht - allerdings nicht ohne Verfolger. Doch Alex kommt ihnen zur Hilfe. Alex bittet Sawyer und Kate derweil ihre Hilfe an, um auf die andere Insel zu gelangen: sie besitzt ein Boot. Als Gegenleistung sollen Kate und Sawyer ihr helfen, ihren Freund Karl zu befreien. Zusammen finden sie sein Gefängnis und überlisten den Wächter, doch in Karls Zelle machen sie eine sehr fragwürdige Entdeckung. Während Jack im OP versehentlich eine von Bens Arterien verletzt, kommt es am Strand zum Showdown zwischen Kate, Sawyer, Juliet und Pickett. Kate und Sawyer haben mit Karl im Gepäck schon die Hälfte der Strecke zwischen den beiden Inseln hinter sich als Kate Sawyer davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass sie zurück müssen, um Jack zu retten. Doch Sawyer bleibt unerbittlich. Auf "ihrer" Insel angekommen wacht Karl zwar wieder auf, doch es gelingt ihnen nicht, brauchbare Informationen aus ihm herauszuholen. Sawyer läss ihn später laufen. Aufruhr im Camp: Kate und Sawyer sind wieder da. Nachdem sie von jedem wieder willkommen geheißen wurden, stellt Sawyer fest, dass seine Sachen verschwunden sind. Also wendet er sich an Charlie und Desmond, die ihm erklären, dass sie, zusammen mit Hurley, seinen Scotch getrunken haben. Deshalb stattet Sawyer auch Hurley einen Besuch ab, der gerade mit Jin versucht, den Bus zum Laufen zu bringen. Sawyer will auf Hurley losgehen, doch nachdem Sawyer das Bier entdeckt hat, willigt er ein, mitzuhelfen. Allerdings scheint das Auto völlig hinüber zu sein, weshalb Sawyer es nicht einsieht, seine Zeit damit zu vergeuden und trinkt lieber mit Jin das Bier. Hurley setzt sich in den Bus und lässt sich von Sawyer und Jin zum Abhang schieben. Bei den Strandbewohnern unterdessen, muss Sawyer mal wieder beweisen, dass er die größte Klappe hat, aber ein Match an der frisch aufgebauten Tischtennisplatte wird auf genau diese Eigenschaft des Südstaatlers Einfluss haben. Hurley und Sawyer werden während einer Partie Ping-Pong von der aus dem Dschungel stolpernden Nikki überrascht. Bevor sie zusammenbricht kann sie nur noch ein paar Worte murmeln, die allerdings niemand richtig versteht. Hurley meint gehört zu haben, dass Paolo irgendwo liegt. Danach bleibt sie regungslos liegen, aber niemand weiß warum, da keine Verletzungen zu entdecken sind. Während Hurley, Charlie und Sun beratschlagen, wie sie weiter vorgehen, zieht Sawyer los, um das unmittelbare Gebiet abzusuchen und findet schließlich Paolo, der sich im selben Zustand wie Nikki befindet: Er wirkt wie tot, hat allerdings auch keine Spur einer Verletzung an sich. Die Losties sind ratlos - auch Desmond gesteht auf Hurleys Nachfrage, keine Ahnung zu haben, was genau geschehen sein könnte. Aber er hat am Morgen mitbekommen, wie sich Sawyer und Nikki gestritten haben. Hurley stellt Sawyer zur Rede, der der Gruppe erklärt, dass Nikki eine Waffe von ihm haben wollte. Am Strand hat Hurley seine ganz eigene Methode entwickelt, um Sawyer ein bißchen umzukrempeln und ihm tatsächlich die ein oder andere Nettigkeit zu entlocken. Hurleys Vorgehensweise ist dabei nicht unbedingt ehrlich, aber erfolgreich. Die anfängliche große Freude, als Jack, Kate und Sayid wieder im Camp ankommen, weicht einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Unglaube, als Juliet auf der Bildfläche erscheint. Juliet bietet ihre Hilfe an, wird jedoch von Sayid und Sawyer zur Rede gestellt, als diese ihr im Dschungel auflauern. Sawyer bemerkt während seiner nächtlichen Toilette wie sich jemand an ihn heranschleicht... zu seinem Erstaunen tritt John Locke aus dem Dickicht. Locke erzählt ihm, dass er Ben gekidnappt habe und Sawyer ihn umbringen soll, da Locke selbst dazu nicht fähig ist. Zwar hat Sawyer nicht vor, Ben für John zu töten, aber er wäre eine wertvolle Geisel und will ihn ins Camp schaffen - also willigt er ein, Locke zu folgen. Auf dem Weg unterbreitet Locke Sawyer, dass die Anderen Akten von jedem der Passagiere haben und deshalb alles über sie wissen. Locke lässt auch druchscheinen, dass er nun mehr über Sawyer weiß. Er erwähnt den Mann, den Sawyer in Sydney erschoss und Sawyers frühen Verlust seiner Eltern. Sawyer reagiert heftig, denn er will an seine schmerzhafte Vergangenheit nicht erinnert werden. Doch alles das sind nur Vorbereitungen für Lockes Plan, dem Sawyer schon folgt ohne es zu ahnen. Zeit der Wahrheit im Strandcamp: Sawyer, der das Tonband mit Juliets Bericht für Ben von Locke bekommen hat, spielt es der versammelten Mannschaft vor. Juliet und Jack stoßen hinzu und Juliet kann Sawyer davon überzeugen, auch die andere Seite der Kassette abzuspielen, wodurch die Situation wieder etwas kippt... Die Losties wissen nun, was auf sie zukommt: die Anderen haben einen Angriff auf sie geplant. Am Strand bringt die Ankunft von Karl, der einst neben Sawyer in einen Käfig auf der Gefängnisinsel gesperrt war und dessen Informationen den Zeitplan der Losties empfindlich ins Wanken. Deshalb wird der Hinterhalt überdacht. Als die Anderen ihren geplanten Angriff auf das verlassene Camp der Losties starten, gelingt es den Schützen, zwei der drei geplanten Explosionen auszulösen. Der flüchtigen Gruppe fällt sofort auf, dass nur zwei Rauchschwaden vom Camp aus gen Himmel steigen. Juliet und Sawyer sind nicht davon abzubringen, zurückzugehen, um sich zu vergewissern, was passiert ist. Wie Juliet und Sawyer jedoch herausfinden, sind die Drei gar nicht tot. Tom und Ryan haben die Hinrichtung nur vorgetäuscht. Juliet und Sawyer überlegen noch, wie sie unbewaffnet vorgehen können, als auf einmal ein VW-Bus aus dem Dschungel prescht: Hurley, am Steuer sitzend, hat seinen ganz eigenen Angriff gestartet und überfahrt dabei einen der Anderen. Durch den Überraschungsmoment kann Sawyer eine Waffe ergattern und macht kurzen Prozess mit Tom. Auch Sayid kann sich seines Bewachers entledigen. 4. Staffel Auf dem Weg dort hin erzählt Ben, dass Sawyer nur mit zu den Baracken kommt, weil er in der richtigen Welt keine Chance bei Kate hätte, da er dort nur ein Betrüger sei. Nachdem Ben noch hinzufügt, dass sie zum Glück Jack zum trösten hat, schlägt Sawyer ihn und will ihn umbringen. Locke hält ihn aber davon ab, indem er ironisch sagt "Richten wir ihn hin, gleich hier, gleich jetzt, vor den Augen seiner Tochter." Bei den Baracken angekommen hält Sawyer, vermutlich im Auftrag von Locke, Kate fest. Nachher entschließt sich diese aber sowieso bei Lockes Team zu bleiben. Sawyer fragt Kate, ob sie mit in seinem Haus leben möchte. Kate antwortet aber nur, dass sie ihm nicht traut und schickt ihn wieder nach Hause. Später kommt Kate wieder zu Sawyer und bittet ihn, ihr bei der Flucht von Ben zu helfen. Sawyer hilft ihr zwar, inszeniert dies aber so, dass Locke denkt, er sei ebenfalls von Kate hereingelegt worden. Nachdem Kate von Locke aus den Baracken verbannt wird, erlaubt Sawyer ihr zu bleiben. Die beiden verbrigen die Nacht zusammen, doch als Kate am nächsten Morgen erzählt, dass sie nicht schwanger ist und Sawyer sich daraufhin freut, beschließt Kate wieder zum Strandlager zurückzukehren. Aus einem Gespräch wird deutlich, dass sie keinen Sex hatten. Sawyer macht eine Bermerkung darüber, dass Kate in einer Woche wieder zu ihm zurückkommen wird, woraufhin sie ihn schlägt und das Haus verlässt. }} Siehe auch * Sawyers Spitznamen für andere Personen Externe Links * Wikipedia's list of Sawyer's nicknames *Wikipedia bio of Jesse James Ford, James "Sawyer" Ford, James "Sawyer" Ford, James "Sawyer"